


The Bet

by Marvelouslife



Series: The Mis-Misadventures of Thor and Loki [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Good, Light-Hearted, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Thor loves conquest right? Wrong. He loves games though, and so does his conniving little brother. Loki makes a bet, and Thor takes it. He loves to laugh, but what if it falls apart?





	The Bet

   “Bet.”     

   There she was, the girl with the bet over her head. Poor girl, she would have to face the thunderer and the liesmith. She wasn't necessarily Thor's type, she wasn't robust or strong, or loud. Luckily for him, she wasn't a magician either, so Loki would have an equally hard challenge. Beautiful maiden she was, just a bit too skinny for his taste. Frail and pale, who would want that. Thor stopped his thoughts, she was nowhere near repulsive, she was kind of cute. In her own basic way.

       The bet was on. He would not lose to his little brother. _Ever_.

       Thor had the first shot, walking over to the brunette, holding his hand out to her. "What's your pretty name?" He smiled his gorgeous smile that made all the girls squirm.

     "How do you know if its pretty?" Her words stung with attitude, and he was taken back. The audacity, he was a prince.

   "Oh, I don't know," he said genuinely. He wasn't a rude, entitled prince. Princes were charmers, charismatic. "But you are pretty," she was, her curly hair brought out the angular face she held.

    "Kara, Kara Aegirdottir."

   "You're a beautiful giant Kara," her father, the god of the sea; Thor liked Jotuns.

    "Yes." It explained her actions or lack thereof.

   "Well Kara, if you wouldn't mind to join me in the celebration next sunset-"

   "I didn't hear any celebration happening tomorrow."

   "Now there is," sweet, he was willing to have a party just to spend time with her. She liked the gift.

    "Okay," she smiled and kissed his cheek before wiping her marking off with her thumb. “See you soon Asa-Thor.”

    So the game was on. Kara agreed to go dance, drink, and do other things with the prince of Asgard, but now the second prince had his chance to score…

      _L-0, T-1_

   Kara rested in the library, amazing she could read. Not many people could. Benefit for being a giant. Loki strolled in, knowing well she would be there. A hunch, maybe, stalker much, most likely. Loki's slender body slipped to stand by her, and she  jumped out of pure shock of the sudden younger prince being in her presence.

  He grabbed her hand, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, careful to be extra soft with her hand. His forest eyes met her hazel brown ones, and she smiled. Loki was a forward man, he wanted something, he would grab it. That included ideas, items, magic, women. “Lovely lady Kara, I beseech you, my company.” His ego was more inflated than his brother’s, but Kara didn’t mind confidence in a man. She adored it. Respectfully of course, she still had integrity.

   “How do you know my name?” She sounded bewitched by his charm. He grinned, he surely was going to win.

   “By listening of course, you can catch a lot from the grape vine.” He stood to his full height, and he was much taller, bigger than her. He covered her exits with his hands on the book shelf, he was going to score. “What were you reading before I rudely interrupted?” She stared at the cover, forgetting for a brief moment what it was she was reading.

   “A book about my father, he is talked about alot in these stories,” she stated plainly.

   “Do you like your father?” Wow, that was weird question. Kara didn’t mind.

   “Love yes, like no. Who likes their parents?” She was calm about it, no direct opinion on the subject. His eyes lit, a perfect opportunity.

  “You know I was kidnapped as a child. Tried killing the man who killed my father, now I am his son.” He smirked and Kara made a look of indifference.

   “Skadi married her father’s killer, it’s not uncommon to forgive and forget-”

   “It’s a shame, a damn shame,” he leaned in closer, her breath brushing his neck. “So Kara, are you ready to really listen?” He spoke seductively, and she trembled. It was time to get down to business.

    “Yes.” She now entered her trance.

    “Good,” he licked her ear, and he heard her shiver escaped her lips. “I am a man of my word when I say I can please you more than my brother ever will. I have seen _all_ playing fields, and I can make it worth your while.” He whispered into her ear and their was a sigh that followed afterward. “What do you say Kara, tomorrow at the celebration, we leave early, and get our own celebration.” He was a true temptress, she could not deny the prince her company.

  “Yes.” She could feel the smile on his lips, and before she knew it, his lips captured hers. He lifted her leg to rest on his hip as he deepened the kiss. She obliged. This was as much her fault as it was his. She moaned, and he lifted her dress up to play with her underwear. He let go of her.

   “Until tomorrow night.”

    _L-2, T-1_

    The next night, it was go time for the brothers. The brothers were ready to make their final moves. Kara dressed up nicely for the occasion. A tight fitting dress to show off the true hourglass shape she kept hidden with her baggy ocean clothes. She drank a horn of mead, sweet and delicious. She spotted Thor a distance away, he waved at her and she walked over.

   Halfway through the travel, Loki interrupted and pulled her aside. “Hello again lovely lady,” his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

  “Hello mister,” she smiled, but she glanced at Thor. He paced over quickly.

  The night was spent pleasing Kara, attempting to please her, and both brothers successfully doing so. Receiving drinks for her, kissing her hand, kissing her cheek. Speaking kind and gentle words. She enjoyed the treatment she received, she basked in it. One of the few many giants to get that affection from the strange aesir family. The night was almost over, she had to choose. So many options, so little time.

   “We can have a good time you and I,” Loki swore, whispering in her ear.

   “I know I may not have the charm and seduction as my brother, but I can grant you my lady, my hand. My rug and my shackles, for I am devoted to you lady Kara.” Sweet, but a lie.

   “He lies; I speak only truth-”

   “My brother hasn’t fought a single battle himself-” he announced to the world to make his brother seem like a lesser man.

   “What are you talking about you stupid, lying piece of-”

   “Enough!” Kara shouted and their argument ceased. “I choose…” she turned around, “Baldur.” As if on cue, Baldur popped out of the crowd to his brothers’ view.

_B-100%_

     He wrapped a hand around Kara’s  waist as he witnessed his brothers’ mouths open wider.

   “Hello little brothers,” he smirked and both brothers frowned deeply. Baldur walked away with Kara close by him, “better luck next time.” He said as he and his discovered lover laughed, walking into the distance. Thor and Loki looked at each other. There was a brief pause of them staring at Baldur and his whore before Loki spoke up. “Bet I can find a way to kill our brother.”

     Thor glanced at him, “bet.”

         

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell, this was a joke story. I miss led you people to believe something in depth would be in here. Something, anything.  
> Nope.  
> So hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also I don't like summaries that end in question, so if I do this again, that's how you could tell if its a joke story.


End file.
